petetfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Valeshiran Empire
The Empire was founded in northern Armhan where the nation of Valeshira had just begun. Vires Malparu was seen as a great leader for people of multiple cultures and with the help of the Armahn empire, founded the empire. The nations flag was different as the orange elements took into account of the Armahn people and allies. With Jesia being the home of the Valeshiran people, the city grew strong and was well protected, this allowed for a perfect staging ground for troops. Supplies would be brought in from Chetiav on ships that traveled through the Servanshiva River and traded with the Empire in the ports of Jesia. The empire begun it's first offencive aganist the Vsharan militray groups, quickly bringing the empire to power and having rival factions fear Vires Malparu. History Formed by Vires Malparu after leading the Vales to northern Armahn after complications with culture with The Armahn Empire. The Valeshiran empire formed after a treaty with The Armahn Empire and soon developed a capital city, Jesia . Peace with The Armahn Empire allowed for the Valeshirans to expand territory with assistance from the Armahn military forces, and soon forming their own military. Valeshira soon expanded through Vsharan lands and became a strong ally of the Armahn empire. Vires Malparu lead an army of Valeshirans to the Vsharan Fortress Penia where they played an important role in crushing the Vsharan’s rogue military groups. This begun the Valeshiran Conquest of Vshara. After the fall of the Penia fortress, The Armahn Empire allowed the Valeshirans to take the land and push forward into Vshara. The Conquest soon pushed into Vshara and begun rule over many of it’s cities. With more and more members joining the conquest, the Valeshiran Empire was at its peak in power. The conquest however begun the threaten Orvo, which caused unsettlement with The Armahn Empire and the treaty. This caused many to decline from the conquest and with the death of Vires Malparu, a huge loss in morale. This ended the conquest in 1850PD. A new monarch formed, Malparu’s second in command Jaroz Vernia. Jaroz decided to regroup forces in Penia to end the threat against Orvo. He soon established legal reform which established equal rules and punishment for anyone within the empire’s territory. This was to strengthen the empire and allow for further expansion in territory and less poverty in the bordering towns and cities. However, ties with The Armahn Empire became unstable due to the threat of attack from Valeshira, despite the retreat and the end of the conquest. Many political conflicts took place and lasted many years. Jaroz Vernia died in 1866PD, his son Jaroz Vernia II took control over the empire and begun a huge reinforcement in the infrastructure of the capital city Jesia . Only a few years later, Vernia II had enough with being pushed around by the Armahn Empire and lead the Valeshiran’s into Armahn and declared war with The Armahn Empire, breaking the peace treaty. Despite the reinforced army and capital supplies, the invasion was unsuccessful and soon, Vernia II was killed in battle which forced the Valeshirans to retreat. The Armahn Empire soon conquered most of Valeshira in The Downfall of Valeshira and not long after in late 1867PD, The First Valeshiran Empire was no more. The Fall of the empire caused many complications with the people of Valeshira, angry at the act that Vernia II took in attacking the long lasting allies, many had fled to the borders of Valeshira and soon begun and uprising. The uprising lasted during the invasion Vernia II took on The Armahn Empire and gained a leadership, Dast Genreo. Mostly unsuccessful attempts, the uprising didn’t take affect until the fall of the empire. After the fall, it soon increased in numbers due to the unstable economy which Valeshira suffered. It wasn’t long until the uprising group became their own nation, taking parts of Valeshira for their own. This nation was known as Usania beginning the Usanian Golden Age. During the rule of Jaroz Vernia, small exploration ships were sent outwards north and northeast. In 1856PD, a small island was discovered northeast of Valeshira, this island is now known as Vernia. Today in 2193PD it acts as a Blackbourne airbase allowing for long flights across the Rayvermass Ocean. Culture Most of the first empires culture is found in Jesia , large walls and monuments that show the leaders Vires Malparu and Jaroz Vernia. No monument of Venia II has been found due to his short and infamous rule of the empire. There are many signs of Armahn architecture within first empire walls as many citizens were from the Armahn empire, this is also due to the Armahn occupation after the fall of the empire. The most famous structure in Jesia is the Tower of the Vales, this tower was the seat of the monarchs who ruled the first empire, along with any other leader of Valeshira until roughly 2100PD when a new government building was constructed. Despite the adoptation of the Armahn language, there are many signs of Vale written on walls and carved into stone. This shows that it was a mixed language empire, however it is unknown what language was commonly spoken in the cities and on the battlefield. The Vale language is very rarely spoken today. Related Armahn Occupation of Valeshira The Second Valeshiran Empire Category:Valeshira Category:History of Valeshira Category:Valeshiran Empires